Adrienne
by Celebhiril
Summary: Middle-earth is her secret, she just doesn't know it... A tale of adventure and romance in Middle-earth. Read on as the story develops in the newly written CHAPTER 6. Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Prolouge

Adrienne  
  
Disclaimer: All characters save Adrienne belong to JRR Tolkien. Middle- earth and the Elves and all that belong to him too. Yup, he's very lucky.  
  
This story and the character Adrienne belong to Celebhiril (me. duh!) (.  
  
I have made Tolkien's characters quite OOC, though not purposefully. I will probably work on this later.  
  
PLEASE READ:  
  
Although this is post-War-of-the-Ring, Legolas still dwells in Mirkwood (he should dwell in Ithilien with Gimli), Elrond remains in Rivendell and Arwen makes trips back (Elrond eventually goes to Valinor in the book and of course Arwen marries Aragorn and dwells in Gondor). I have very much so changed Elrond's family tree and history. I know my in-fic history is incorrect; this is so my story works. I may go back and adjust things later (.  
  
This is my very first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it (.  
  
Prolegomena  
  
Adrienne sat at school staring at the board behind the droning teacher. Normally she was a reasonably enthusiastic student, but today was just a hot and sticky Friday and the lesson seemed to be dragging on for all eternity. Adrienne was in her last year of high school, and was doing rather well.  
  
Finally, the bell rang for three o'clock. Adrienne left the classroom like a rocket and zoomed to her locker. She took a fleeting glance at the many famous male faces stuck inside the locker door, gathered her things and left.  
  
***  
  
Adrienne walked in the door of her home. "Mum! You here?" She called. No answer. She plonked herself in front of the TV and turned it on. Seeing as she was not in the mood for cartoons or infomercials she went in search of other amusement. She knew she had homework to do but she just wanted to crash. It had been a boring and somewhat tiring day. She walked up the stairs and stopped for just a moment at the mirror on the wall there. She had always liked it. Its border was a tangle of silver vines of such intricate detail. The face she had endless admirers for (though she never thought of herself as pretty) looked back at her.  
  
Adrienne changed out of her uniform into a denim skirt and sky blue top and lay on her bed. She pulled Unfinished Tales ((Tolkien)) out from under a pile of books on her bedside table and began to read. She didn't know how long she read for, but after a short while she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Lasto beth nin!" ((Hear my voice!)) Chanted Gandalf. He was in a room with only one other, the Lord Elrond. "Tolo dan na men Celebhiril! ((Come back to us Celebhiril!)) I lû tolo! ((The time has come!))"  
  
Gandalf completed the spell and spoke with a smile; "Brannon Elrond ((Lord Elrond)), It is completed. She should 'arrive' here soon."  
  
"Excellent!" Replied Elrond. "Hannon le ((Thank you))."  
  
***  
  
Adrienne awoke suddenly as she rolled over onto something hard. At first she thought it must have been something in her bed, her book perhaps, but then she became fully awake and took in her surroundings. What she saw astounded her! She was no longer in her bedroom, nor anywhere near by the looks of it. She was in a forest! One completely unlike the forests at home. The trees were different, more like those that would be seen in European forests. There was none of the eucalyptus or paperbark normally seen in Australia. Soft moss lined the floor under some of the trees. A chill wind blew. Adrienne shivered.  
  
Where was she? Muddled thoughts ran through her mind; how did she get wherever she was? How would she get back? Did she sleepwalk? How could she have gotten so far? Did someone take her here? What was going on?!? She realised she was panicking and tried to calm herself down. She'd find her way back, somehow. Or at least find someone to help her.  
  
Adrienne pulled herself up off the ground. Which way should she walk? Or should she stay and wait for someone? But would someone come? Adrienne couldn't think straight, and so just decided to rely on her instincts and walk. She picked a random direction and started, though slowly - her bare feet not used to the prickly ground.  
  
"Brrrr" Adrienne shivered. Wherever she was - it sure didn't feel like summer. The heat of the day earlier was but a memory. Her skirt, although it was long, did little to keep out the chill. Also, it seemed as though it was earlier in the afternoon than even when she'd gotten home from school. Although the air was icy, strong rays of sunlight shone through the canopy above. The forest was so peaceful. All she could hear was the song of birds and the rustling of leaves in the wind. "I must be a fair way from the roads. It's so quiet." She said to herself, almost in a whisper.  
  
***  
  
Adrienne had been walking for what seemed like hours and still didn't seem to be getting anywhere. She sat down and lent against a tree. The ground beneath her was soft with moss and leaves. She was tired, hungry and worried. Adrienne sighed, "None of this makes sense."  
  
"Where the hell am I?" She mused. "This couldn't possibly get any worse!"  
  
It did. "Oh bugger!" shouted Adrienne as. it began to rain!  
  
She hadn't been lost for long, but already she felt defeated.  
  
***  
  
She did not hear him approach, silent as a whisper. He moved up to walk beside her.  
  
She was a little startled at first. She knew she should feel frightened - some strange man had just appeared and she was now alone in the middle of no-where with him, but somehow, she was not scared at all; strangely comforted in fact.  
  
Adrienne turned to face the stranger and spoke nonchalantly, "Um, hello. Sorry, just wondering where you appeared from."  
  
The man now standing before her looked around twenty, yet somehow much older - like he was ageless. He was wearing a green tunic, and a cloak was about him, clasped at the front by a silvern leaf. The colour of his attire was clearly meant to camouflage with the surroundings. He had long, golden hair, with a tiny plait pulled back at either side of his head. His hair was soaking with the rain. It didn't take her long to figure out that she definitely was not anywhere near home.  
  
She shut her mouth, realising she had been gawking at the gorgeous man. He looked like an. Elf.  
  
He smiled "From the east," He replied simply "I am headed for Rivendell."  
  
"Rivendell!?!" Her whimsical suspicions were confirmed. She was in. Middle-earth!  
  
"Yes, Rivendell." Said the Elf, a little surprised by Adrienne's reaction. "You seek it?"  
  
"I do now!"  
  
"It's dangerous for a young lady like yourself to be travelling alone in these times." Concern showed in his face. "How far have you come?"  
  
But Adrienne wasn't listening. She was trying to get her head around the fact that she was in Middle-earth. "Wow!" She muttered to herself. "Sorry, I probably sound like a complete airhead right now. It's just. I'm in Middle-earth?"  
  
"And you were not before?" He asked, the concern had subsided and an amused smile had formed upon his lips.  
  
"No." Adrienne replied. The Elf looked puzzled, and Adrienne went on, "Right. Well, I've only been in Middle-earth for a few hours. I've never been here before and I'm not from anywhere near."  
  
"Then where are you from?" Asked the now inquisitive Elf, still smiling.  
  
"I am from a place called Earth." Adrienne smiled to herself. She had practised this spiel so many times in her daydreams. It seemed silly, now she really was here. She went on, "Do you know of it?" The man shook his head. He was now very curious about this strange girl.  
  
"Well, I've read about this place, in books. By a man named Tolkien." She searched his face for any recognition of the name. Nothing. "Anyway, his books were always considered fiction but some of us really believed Middle- earth existed, or wished it did with all our hearts. We thought, perhaps there was some way we could get here. and I got here." Adrienne spoke the last few words dreamily, her eyes distant.  
  
She shook her head a little as though to wake herself, She looked up at the striking Elf before her. He was so tall! Adrienne wasn't a short person yet he seemed to tower above her.  
  
"And here I am, standing before an Elf, a supposed work of fiction." She had difficulty believing her own words.  
  
The Elf was not sure whether to believe this girl or ask if she felt unwell. For now, he just asked for her name.  
  
"I'm Adrienne."  
  
He pushed a strand of his dripping, golden hair behind a pointed ear, "And I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Adrienne."  
  
Adrienne just about fainted when she heard his name. "You are Prince Legolas Greenleaf? Who travelled with the fellowship?!?" Her eyes were wide with anticipation and even more excitement.  
  
"Yes." He replied smiling, even more amused "You know of me, yet live in a unknown land?"  
  
"As I said, Tolkien's books! You were my favourite character." She said with an embarrassed grin."  
  
"Really?" Legolas asked, laughing softly. "Thank you."  
  
He's even more gorgeous than I could have ever imagined. Thought Adrienne.  
  
"Um. Anyway. How far are we from Rivendell?" Asked Adrienne  
  
"Only a few hours. We'd be there by morning if we continued now," It was only now that they both realised that rain had stopped. The sun, although now fading, had returned to the sky and was drying the earth.  
  
"How is getting there by morning a few hours?" Adrienne said sarcastically.  
  
"But," continued Legolas "Seeing as we are both tired and wet I think we should rest. I was going to stop for the night soon anyway, and I'm getting incredibly hungry."  
  
"Hear! Hear!" said Adrienne, longing to rest her sore feet.  
  
***  
  
They sat down under a large tree, where the rain had not reached the ground so much and questioned each other about their own lands. Legolas pulled some food out of his bag. He offered Adrienne some but with all the excitement she was not hungry. He ate his own share with relish; he had travelled far that day and had eaten little. As he ate Legolas studied Adrienne's face, which was deep in thought. She was beautiful. Dark brown, silky hair hung about her shoulders. She had large, deep and yet bright eyes of a stormy silvery-grey. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his long life. Except. he felt like he had seen them before. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Where is she?" said Elrond with trepidation. He spoke to a guard before him, "Gandalf said she would be near, yet a day has passed and you have not found her. She's in a place unknown to her, alone!"  
  
***  
  
"It is time to awaken, Lady Adrienne." Said Legolas gently, "Come on."  
  
A thin mist surrounded them. It was just getting light - too early for Adrienne.  
  
"What the?! Bloody hell no! Piss off!" Replied a half-asleep Adrienne in a slurred voice. She was not a morning person.  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows at this display - and decided he could wait a while.  
  
***  
  
After Legolas had managed, with great difficulty, to convince Adrienne that she must wake if they intended to reach Rivendell before the forth age ended, the two set off.  
  
Adrienne had trouble keeping up with the Elf. Her mortal legs were tired and still aching from yesterday's walk. She never had been particularly athletic; she had always done terribly in running races, much to her humiliation. Legolas had to slow down, but it didn't bother him, for they had many things to discuss. As with the night before, they told each other about their different worlds. Legolas was intrigued by stories of electricity, technology and our 'advanced' cities and Adrienne was equally enthralled to hear of Middle-earth's people and current affairs. By now Legolas was convinced that Adrienne was sane, and that all she said was true.  
  
Time passed quickly as they conversed. It didn't seem like they had travelled far when Legolas told Adrienne they were nearing the hidden city. What Legolas could hear, but Adrienne's mortal ears could not pick up, was the faint chatter of voices and such, and the noise of the river running through the city as it splashed gently onto rocks.  
  
Ten minutes or so later they passed across a bridge over the same river Legolas had heard. At the other side they came to a wide balcony that looked across the entire city. Adrienne walked forward and lent against the balustrade, staring in awe at the beauty of Rivendell. The architecture, for one, was breathtaking. All was crafted with such detail and care. Mere words of our language could not begin to explain the beauty of the place.  
  
There was a great peace in the air. It felt as though as long as you were there no harm could come to you.  
  
"It is amazing. After coming here so many times it still manages to take my breath away." Said Legolas, almost in a whisper. He moved to stand beside Adrienne. They stood there for a while more, just watching.  
  
Their peace was broken by a voice from behind them:  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf. Much time has passed since you last came to our land. What brings you?" They both turned to see a male Elf with long, dark brown hair, blowing slightly in the breeze. He was wearing a royal blue tunic, embroidered with silver.  
  
"Well, you don't sound particularly pleased to see me! And in reply to your question - I needed a rest from life." Legolas grinned, "You know how my father can be!"  
  
Both men laughed merrily and embraced in greeting. Adrienne wondered for a moment why they spoke in the common tongue and not in Sindarin. Perhaps the tongues of Mirkwood and Imladris differed a bit, she thought.  
  
"It is good to see you Legolas!" Said the Elf  
  
"And likewise Elladan." Replied Legolas  
  
After hearing his name, Adrienne realised who this man was - he was one of the twin sons of Lord Elrond!  
  
"And who is this beautiful maiden whom you have bought with you?" Asked Elladan. Adrienne smiled, and blushed slightly at the remark, though she did not notice him glance at her strange clothes.  
  
"This is Adrienne. I found her wandering by herself in the woods half a day south of here. She has an exceedingly interesting story to tell." replied Legolas.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Lady Adrienne. I am Elladan, son of Elrond."  
  
"Um, hello. Sir." Adrienne replied, and curtsied to the best of her ability, not knowing at all how to act around the son of a great Elven Lord. She then realised how much she contradicted herself by this, as she had been acting casually around Legolas, son of a king. She was rather embarrassed, and even more so when she noticed both men conceal a chuckle.  
  
"Please, call me Elladan." The Elf said, grinning.  
  
"Are you two hungry at all? I was just about to have lunch. Join me?" Both Legolas and Adrienne eagerly accepted the invitation.  
  
"You shall have to tell me this story Legolas speaks of when we get to my chambers." Said Elladan. Adrienne simply smiled in reply.  
  
***  
  
The three began down a pathway that led down to what Adrienne assumed was like the main square. Legolas and Elladan walked together and conversed while Adrienne walked slowly behind taking in the beauty of the place. Nature was so perfectly combined with the buildings. It was incredible to say the least. They walked through several passageways and eventually came to a sort of patio, where there was a round table with four chairs, though it was set for only one.  
  
Elladan called to his attendant, a female elf with extraordinary eyes, who stood by the doorway that Adrienne assumed led to Elladan's chambers. At Elladan's request, she produced cutlery and the like from inside the room by which she had stood, and added them to the table. She then left to get more food and drink.  
  
Legolas removed his bow and quiver from his back, took his bag from his shoulder and laid it all against the balustrades, which were covered in vines. The three seated themselves around the table and Adrienne began to tell her story for the second time.  
  
"- And the next thing I know I'm eating lunch with Elladan, son of Elrond and Legolas Greenleaf." Adrienne finished off her tale, and took a bite of an apple.  
  
All through Adrienne's account Elladan had grown more and more amazed. Adrienne felt he knew something she didn't. "It is you." He whispered too quietly for Adrienne to hear, but Legolas sent him a confused glance. Elladan, who looked too amazed to notice Legolas' expression, smiled and said: "I think my father will be very interested to meet you, Lady Adrienne. Very." Adrienne's eyes grew wide; she was to meet Lord Elrond. As if these two wasn't enough excitement for one day. Elladan continued, "But for now, I will arrange for two bed chambers and, if you don't mind, Adrienne, attire more suited to the," he hesitated, "weather."  
  
Adrienne cracked up. "I suppose I do stick out like a sore thumb dressed like this, but then your clothes look very different to me. Much better than mine though!" She looked down at her plain top and skirt and compared them to the beautiful garb of the two elves either side of her.  
  
"Your clothes are not that peculiar, really." Said Legolas. "Just, simple, I suppose, to our eyes - and I mean no offence."  
  
"None taken. You're absolutely right. At home our clothes have become very simplified over the ages." Stated Adrienne, and so they went on and talked for a time, while Elladan's attendant was arranging the rooms and clothes for Adrienne.  
  
Elladan seemed very impatient for the attendant to come back, and when she did he spoke quickly to Legolas and Adrienne. "My sincere apologies, but I must go urgently and speak to my father." He gestured towards the attendant, "Gilhena will show you to your chambers." Legolas and Adrienne both nodded and Elladan continued; "I shall speak to you both very soon!" Elladan smiled widely and turned to leave.  
  
"Thanks for lunch." Said Adrienne.  
  
Elladan turned back for a second, "A pleasure, Lady Adrienne." He smiled and nodded in farewell to Legolas and left.  
  
Adrienne could not have been happier; she was in Middle Earth. Although, she had no idea quite how much her life was about to change. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Adrienne walked slowly around her chamber, taking in every detail lest she would suddenly leave it again and be in the surroundings of her own bedroom, which paled in comparison.  
  
She looked out over Imladris from one of the windows. It was times like this she wished she carried a camera everywhere. Interestingly, the view was not dissimilar to that of Rivendell's portrayal in the Lord of the Rings movie trilogy made a few years previously. Nature was integrated into the flowing architecture of the Elves in every way possible. Several tree branches reached into Adrienne's own chamber from outside. These were trees that had stood there for thousands upon thousands of years, from long before Imladris was built, for the hidden city was built as such to damage nothing. It was made to camouflage into its surroundings, for the benefit of both the environment and as a defence against evil's prying eyes.  
  
Adrienne turned her glance to the dress laid out on her bed. It was as she expected it would be: beautiful. She moved behind the wide screen that stood against the wall without a window. Also there was a bathtub, basin and a tall silver jug full of water. She quickly shed her own clothes and put on the Elven garment. She was very surprised to find it fitted perfectly, and chuckled to herself about an old joke between her and her friends about the supplied clothes in movies always being the perfect size. She cast no thought to the fact that she would probably never see those friends again.  
  
Adrienne poured a little of the water into the basin, cupped her hands and scooped some up. She splashed her face, and then dried herself off with a towel that had lain on her bed next to her dress. She then glanced to the mirror.  
  
The dress was dark blue, with silver vines embroidered down the left sleeve and down the left side of the body. The sleeves were very long, and were extremely flared. She felt so regal and feminine. It was a nice change from the just-wear-as-little-as-possible fashions of Adrienne's own world. She felt like a princess.  
  
***  
  
The remainder of the day was spent with Elladan and Legolas, who showed Adrienne around Rivendell. She enjoyed speaking with the two, particularly Legolas, who seemed to have taken a shine to the mortal girl.  
  
Finally, when the sky was growing dark, they stopped back at Elladan's chambers to eat dinner. Once again the attendant, Gilhena, stood by the door, only this time she had set the table for three.  
  
Adrienne noticed a glass wine decanter on the table, filled with a golden liquid that seemed to glow. She didn't even have to ask to know what it was. Miruvor.  
  
She eagerly accepted a glass of the ambrosia-like drink when the invitation came up, and did not wait to put the glass to her lips.  
  
Not only did it appear golden, it tasted it too. As the gentle, yet intense taste caressed her mouth, she could feel the warmth of the calefacient spreading throughout her body. After only a couple of sips, she began to feel refreshed and relaxed. Must be strong. She thought as she put down the glass, and decided that she had better play it safe, and drink slowly.  
  
***  
  
She retired to bed late, though she still did not feel tired. The next day she could sleep in, she had been told, for she needed to rest. Upon assuring Elladan that she was not that tired, he smiled to himself, and said that the next day would be very important.  
  
"Believe me, you'll need your rest." He had said, though not revealing anything else.  
  
***  
  
The earlier part of the day was spend much the same as the latter of the day before, wandering and chatting. After lunch though, she returned to her bedchamber for a while, and had not been there long when she heard a gentle knock at the door. "Lady Adrienne?" Called a familiar voice.  
  
"Yes?" Replied Adrienne, walking over to the door and opening it. Elladan stood in front of her.  
  
He hesitated for a moment, looking into her eyes. He knew before that he recognised those eyes, and now he was certain of whom they belonged to. "I am to take you to my father now, if that is alright, Adrienne." He smiled warmly.  
  
"Of course, Elladan." Replied Adrienne, puzzled by his gaze.  
  
***  
  
Elrond paced the floor of his office, mixed emotions flashing through his head.  
  
While, by elvish standards, it had been a very short time since she had left Middle-earth, it felt like an eternity to him. He was not quite sure what to expect, after all of the spells that had been performed to protect her identity. He knew she would have no memory of her former self, or former life for that matter - but that would return with time.  
  
She was mortal now, for now. That would be strange. Would she even look the same? These were fine details that even Gandalf had not been sure of. Nothing like this had ever been done before. They had made a bond with an entirely different dimension - sending their own in hopes of protection and secrecy.  
  
Is she even ready to be told of all this? Should he wait? More questions flooded through the Elven Lord's head than ever before.  
  
"No, I must not wait." He decided. "I must tell her now."  
  
There would be a lot to explain, and a lot to teach. Soon she would be facing the very danger she had been protected from all these years. Soon the prophecy would be fulfilled.  
  
***  
  
They walked along the same passages Adrienne had come earlier to get to her chamber, and passed where they had had breakfast. Eventually they reached a seemingly extra-secluded part of Rivendell, if that was possible, where a grand building stood.  
  
Elladan knocked on the door. He half opened the door and moved his head around it. "Adar?" ((Father))  
  
Elrond smiled and nodded to Elladan. "Tolo ned." ((Come in)  
  
Elladan slipped into Elrond's chambers, followed by a timorous Adrienne. She had a strange feeling, and she couldn't pinpoint quite what it was. Just the excitement of being here. She told herself.  
  
Elladan uttered a greeting in Elvish to his father, and turned to Adrienne. "I'll leave you now." He smiled, and was gone.  
  
***  
  
Adrienne felt very self-conscious, yet also very safe. She averted her eyes from the Elven lord, of course still not sure of their customs regarding status. Elrond examined her face with his eyes, as Elladan had. He was smiling as he walked over to her. Still neither had said anything.  
  
Still standing at a slight distance from her, Elrond reached out a hand and gently pushed Adrienne's head up straight. He was so close, but this did not bother her. She couldn't pin down why. There was something.  
  
Their eyes met. Elrond's face took the same expression of recognition and certainty as Elladan's had. Finally he spoke. "Welcome home, Celebhiril."  
  
"Huh?" Adrienne replied, more confused than she had ever felt in her life. "Celebhiril?" Why did that name feel so familiar to her?  
  
Elrond did but smile, "Come, sit." He said, gesturing to a pair of couches near the back of the room. "There is a lot to tell."  
  
She sank into one of the seats, both of which were a deep crimson, to match the room of crimsons and browns.  
  
"Where to begin?" Elrond stated, drawing in a deep breath. "I suppose I should start by explaining why you are here."  
  
Adrienne watched attentively, wide eyed. He knew why she was here, and how she had gotten here?  
  
"This may sound very strange, but trust me, it will make sense eventually." Adrienne nodded. "Cele-, uh, Adrienne, you are not who you think you are."  
  
Adrienne's reaction to this sentence alone, the expression on her face, would have been amusing had the situation have been different.  
  
Elrond continued, "Your name is Celebhiril, and you are Elvenkind. You are my daughter."  
  
Amidst the shock, some part of Adrienne's brain thought, Aha! Hence the familiarity! But she would not actually think about this properly till later though, for now she was far to busy being dumbfounded. Her face registered this by doing nothing expect blinking exaggeratedly.  
  
"You are human at current though, obviously." He paused, thinking of how to word things. "This is where it starts to become complicated, so I'll tell the tale from the beginning.  
  
"Long ago, several thousand human years, a prophecy was told regarding an elf-woman who would, ultimately, save the world from some unnamed peril. But it said that if she remained here, in Middle-earth, during a specific time - the past hundred and twelve years to be exact, she would be killed, and this world would fall.  
  
"There was meant to be a sign in the sky the night that girl was born; fire bolting through the sky. Our forest was lit up on the night you were born."  
  
Elrond stopped for a moment. Adrienne, or Celebhiril, was still lost for words, more so in fact. She waited in anticipation for more, like a child being read a storybook.  
  
"You grew up knowing all this, and one hundred and twelve years ago you agreed that you must be sent somewhere safe during this time. Somewhere no one would ever find you. We thought of Valinor, but getting you back from there would have been difficult - and you could still have been found.  
  
"An old friend, Mithrandir, a wizard, had a different idea. Use magic to make you literally disappear. He thought we could send you to another world entirely.  
  
"This was of great risk though, nothing like this had ever been attempted before, and of course we had no idea what any of these 'other worlds' were like.  
  
"Using Mithrandir's magic we sent scouts into several of the worlds, and settled on a place called Earth. At first we were going to send you there in your original form, but we quickly realised that would never work. This world, Earth, is ignorant of magic and of any race but human. They simply do not exist there. If we had sent you as you were, how would you have covered immortality, manner, even your ears?"  
  
Both chuckled at this, and Adrienne turned her gaze to Elrond's own pointed ears. She thought of the time spent in her early teens, literally pulling at her ears in a desperate attempt to be like the Elves, and to have some further connection with the books and dive further into the escapism of fantasy. She laughed openly at this memory. It seemed so amazingly absurd to know that she actually was one of these people. An elf.  
  
"What?" Asked Elrond, at her laughter.  
  
"Just something I remembered." Replied Adrienne. "I will tell you later. Please, continue."  
  
Elrond smiled, and did so. "Yes." He thought for a moment. "You would have been an outcast, a lusus naturae. So Mithrandir came up with yet another solution, this one far more complicated than the first. We would send you to earth, but as a human. We would erase your memory, to remove all risk of the secret getting out.  
  
"But one problem seemed to be leading to another. You would be completely lost without any memory at all, so when you were made human, you became a baby - a few months old. Drastic measures yes, but they were to ensure your safety, and the safety of Middle-earth.  
  
"You were then adopted by a human couple who knew nothing of who you were, and you grew up for the second time, away from danger.  
  
"And so you did just disappear for one hundred and twelve years, by our time of course. Time on Earth moves a great deal slower."  
  
Adrienne nodded. She was beginning to understand, but she still could not believe that he was talking about her. She felt like she was in a soap opera.  
  
"We still do not know for certain that you are the girl from the prophecy though, but we are fairly sure. There were other signs during your life here. Your strength, and agility was far superior to that of others. Your senses also seemed heightened. These things will return to you in time of course, as will your memory and your true form. In time."  
  
They sat there for a moment, watching each other in silence.  
  
"I still don't know what to say." Began Adrienne "I need some time to think - a lot of time to think."  
  
Elrond looked sympathetically at his overwhelmed daughter. "I can understand that. Perhaps you would like to return to your chambers now, and rest. By morning you might have collected your thoughts, and I will answer your questions then."  
  
Adrienne nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with this idea.  
  
"I will take you, if you wish."  
  
Adrienne smiled as if to say, "That would be nice." The thought struck her again that this man, this elf, was her father - her own flesh and blood. Yes, she definitely needed to go and think!  
  
"You left nothing in the room you were in earlier, I trust?" Asked Elrond.  
  
Adrienne nodded, inquisitive. "Just my other clothes."  
  
"Then I will take you to your own chambers, where you lived before you left. Forgive me, you were in the other room earlier as Elladan was not certain it was you, for you look quite different."  
  
"Okay." Adrienne nodded and smiled, excited at the prospect of seeing her own room. Perhaps there she could find something that would explain more about herself.  
  
***  
  
Adrienne's, or Celebhiril's chambers were not far from Elrond's, and the walk in the twilight had been pleasant. Adrienne was amazed that it was getting dark, for she had not realised how long they had been talking.  
  
"Would you like me to get dinner sent up for you?" Asked Elrond, a little worried by her pale face.  
  
"Ah, no thank you. I'm not hungry." Adrienne's mind was far too busy to be hungry.  
  
Elrond acknowledged this, and with that they said their goodbyes. Adrienne was left with her thoughts in this place that seemed so familiar, and yet she had no memory of: her rooms. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Adrienne paced about her bedroom, going over and over everything Elrond had said earlier. His words were beginning to take full impact on her mind.  
  
"How could any of this be true?" She said aloud to herself. "How could I even be here?"  
  
Adrienne had come to realise that she was inside what was supposedly a work of fiction. Her mind over-flowed with questions. She didn't even know who she was any more. Anything she thought she knew could now be questioned, and her whole life as she remembered it was a lie.  
  
Mixed emotions swarmed violently through her brain. She was angry that her true self had been kept a secret from her, excited that she was in Middle- earth and that she now knew who she was, but mostly confused and upset by all that she had been told. She didn't know what to think. She didn't understand any of it, of how it could all work. So she wept, for it was the only thing her subconscious could think to do.  
  
***  
  
Legolas walked quickly to where Elladan had told him Adrienne's chambers were. It was only a short walk from where he had been with Elladan. The old friends had talked long, and Elladan had told Legolas all about his sister's return. Legolas had known none of it, as he had been away from Rivendell for many, many a year - in fact not since the Council of Elrond over one hundred-and-fifty years beforehand.  
  
Legolas did not know whether Elrond would have finished talking to her yet, but he had a feeling he had, and he had a feeling that the girl needed someone right now. Legolas, being an Elf, had the heightened intuitions of his race, and had always seemed particularly in tune with people's emotions, more so even than other Elves.  
  
Of course, Elrond or Elladan may well have stayed to comfort Adrienne, but chances were they were also dealing with her arrival, and how she had changed. It was also likely that they thought she'd need time alone. She would, he knew, but not right now.  
  
He came up the steps to her chambers, and paused for a moment. He could hear her crying faintly through the solid wooden door. He entered without invitation, knowing that she probably would not hear him knock anyway.  
  
He walked silently through to her bedroom, and slowly pushed the door open.  
  
She lay sprawled out on the bed, her eyes red and her hair soaking. He slipped though into the room, unnoticed.  
  
"Adrienne." He said quietly, not wanting to startle her.  
  
Adrienne let out a tiny gasp of surprise and turned her face to meet the intruder, but, like in the forest, she did not feel threatened. She quickly hid her face, not wanting to be seen in this state.  
  
Legolas gently pushed the hair away that was hiding Adrienne's face. She looked up at his sympathetic face with curiosity.  
  
"I suppose you've known all along." Adrienne said, the anger she had experienced earlier returning to her.  
  
"No, Elladan only told me today." Legolas replied calmly. "My confusion upon finding you in the woods was sincere." He smiled, and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You think you were confused?" She laughed lightly, "You didn't wake up in an alternate dimension!"  
  
Adrienne's face took on a serious, but tender expression. "It was lucky you found me. Who knows what could have happened if you hadn't."  
  
"Indeed," replied Legolas, "but why waste time with 'ifs'? You are here now, and you are safe, and while you may not feel alright, you will in time."  
  
Adrienne shifted up on the bed and supported her head with her hand. The sad, confused expression returned to her eyes.  
  
"But I don't know if I'll even be able to understand all of this, let alone accept it."  
  
"You're not the only one to find this confusing," said Legolas, "it is a very complicated chain of events. But remember, all of your memory, not to mention other aspects of yourself, will return to you."  
  
"While I look forward to that, I'm also terrified of what I might find. What if I lose the 'me' I am now as well." Celebhiril replied.  
  
"I do not think that will happen. You will change but you will not lose yourself, and remember: you are who you want to be."  
  
These words seemed to have the desired affect on Adrienne, and her face calmed again.  
  
"Surely you are tired!" Legolas continued. "Get some sleep, things will seem clearer in the morning."  
  
"I do think I think I will be able to sleep! My mind is far too busy!" Celebhiril replied, sounding resilient.  
  
"Well, if you are adamant of that, perhaps -" He hesitated a moment, "perhaps look for the answers you seek around here." Legolas gestured to the surrounding rooms.  
  
"Good idea. I think I will." Adrienne's eyes flicked around the various draws and cupboards in her bedroom, suddenly hungry.  
  
"Goodnight, Adrienne."  
  
"Goodnight Legolas, and thank you."  
  
Legolas did but smile in reply and slowly headed for the door. He hoped the girl would be alright now, but after what he had just suggested (something he now partly regretted due to the hour of night) he assumed she would get no sleep tonight. Of course, she probably would have thought of it herself soon enough, so it did not matter much.  
  
Legolas wondered how long it would be until the changes started taking place, and hoped Adrienne could cope. It would not be easy. He decided he would stay here in Imladris until she was definitely alright. After all that had happened in the past three days, Legolas felt an obligation to take care of her. He wondered how long he would end up staying in Rivendell.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Legolas had left Adrienne began rummaging through her draws and cupboards. Mostly she found clothes, trinkets and books that meant nothing to her, and the odd notebook that seemed promising, but contained nothing of use. This was until she came across one particularly thick book, leather bound.  
  
Inside the front cover, written in a fine hand, was a string of Elvish. That's when it struck Adrienne; there was no way she would be able to read any of these things anyway. She had not even thought about it before. Her limited knowledge of Sindarin from playful studies back home stretched no further than the writing system, the Tengwar, and she certainly wouldn't be able to translate the whole book.  
  
Desperate, Adrienne used the little knowledge she had of the Tengwar and stared at the front page, searching for something familiar. After a time, her eyes settled on a 'c' and an 'e', then a 'l', another 'e'. Celebhiril.  
  
Slowly, she read the whole page.  
  
An Celebhiril, Na pân lin nauth teitha. O Adar.  
  
She barely knew where one word ended and the next began, and had no idea of what the words meant. She recollected joking with her friends:  
  
"Seriously guys, it's not like we're ever going to be able to use this."  
  
Now she wished that she had taken the language seriously, but of course how could she have known that all of this would happen anyway? She was normal before, just another person - but now.  
  
Adrienne decided that first thing in the morning she would get Legolas to translate for her. She knew they were 'her' private thoughts, but somehow she trusted Legolas more than anyone she'd ever known. She didn't know why, she'd only met the man a couple of days previously, but she felt there was something - some sort of connection between them. She didn't know he'd felt it too.  
  
Having given up on finding anything that she could understand in her room, she crawled, exhausted, into bed, but her dreams didn't allow her much rest. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A man stood a few metres away from Adrienne in the deserted street, facing away from her. He wore a large red jumper and baggy pants that revealed red and white Triple J boxers. He carried a boom box over one shoulder that blared the lyrics, "It's a mad world," over and over. The man turned towards Adrienne and Legolas' face beamed from beneath a golden visor.  
  
"Hey hey honey," said Legolas, " what you doin' down this part o' town?" He grinned manically, and before Adrienne had time to answer he began to screech, "Rivendell! Celebhiril!" as he promptly turned into a ringwraith.  
  
Suddenly, Peter Jackson appeared out of nowhere dressed as a hobbit and proclaimed loudly, "There ain't no Celebhirils round here; they're all up in Melbourne!" At which point the wraith's horse reared on its hind legs, and the ringwraith, now sporting a cowboy hat, rode off into the sunset.  
  
All of a sudden, Adrienne found herself in the front yard of her home in Melbourne. Here dozens of zombies, all of whom looked remarkably like Harry Potter, approached her from all sides.  
  
"Nobody can steal my preciousss from me!" Screamed Adrienne at the nearest Harry-zombie, "Nobody! Nobody! Nobody!"  
  
"Adrienne!" She heard a strong, calm voice out of nowhere calling her name, "Adrienne!"  
  
"Adrienne!" She heard one more time as she woke with a start to see Elrond standing over her, looking rather disconcerted and worried.  
  
"You were dreaming, Adrienne." Said Elrond calmly. Adrienne sighed in relief as she became conscious of her surroundings. "I could hear you yelling from my chambers." He continued.  
  
"I'm sorry! I had a nightmare." Replied Adrienne, hoping she hadn't woken anyone.  
  
"Yes, I realised. Are you alright?" Asked Elrond.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Replied Adrienne. Elrond nodded, brows still furrowed in discontent. Adrienne smiled and said, "Sorry I disturbed you. You can go now, if you want."  
  
"Of course. Losto mae ((sleep well))."  
  
It was a long time before Adrienne could get back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
When morning came Adrienne did as she had decided the night before and went to Legolas with the books she had found.  
  
"'To Celebhiril, to write all of your thoughts. From Father.' It's a diary." Legolas told Adrienne, flicking through the book, "Do you want me to read more of it to you?" But Adrienne didn't hear his last question, for she was in a world of her own.  
  
"I remember." She said quietly, looking up at Legolas, an astonished expression on her face. Legolas furrowed his brows. Adrienne continued, "I can remember Father - I mean Elrond - giving me this book!"  
  
"Then it has begun." Said Legolas, smiling.  
  
***  
  
The day progressed slowly. Adrienne had lunch with her 'new' family and Legolas. Here she learnt that her other brother, Elrohir, was currently in Gondor visiting King Ellesar and their sister Queen Arwen.  
  
It was strange for all of them to get to know each other again, especially when Adrienne had no memory of knowing them before, or almost. Adrienne, obviously, still had a lot to tell them of the world she had lived in for the previous seventeen earth years, and Elrond, Elladan and Legolas had to re-educate her about the basics of the world she had lived in for almost all of her life, while they waited for her memory to return.  
  
Adrienne asked quite a few questions apropos her situation, including whether she would need to be taught Elvish. Much to her relief, Elrond was sure that the language would return to her with the rest of her memory, so there was no need to be taught.  
  
Both Elrond and Elladan were pleased to hear that Adrienne's memory was already returning to her, although surprised that it was happening so quickly. They were not worried though, for they trusted Gandalf that all would happen without problem.  
  
As they ate Adrienne tried to remember all that Elrond had said the night before, and suddenly it occurred to her that she had forgotten something very vital. He had said that they thought that she was the girl who would ultimately save the world. This seemed quite silly to her; the thought that she may be some kind of superhero, and she pushed the unfortunate image of herself masked, caped and wearing Lycra out of her mind and asked what he had meant by this, and could he tell her more.  
  
"I'm afraid there is little more I can tell you," replied Elrond, "for little more is known. Prophecies have a habit of being ambiguous. But you seemed to fit all the signs; the night you were born, your strength, senses and intellect. We won't know for certain that it's you, or that it's anybody at all, until something happens."  
  
"So we've got no idea how long I have to wait?" Asked Adrienne. Elrond shook his head. She sighed resignedly and said, "I sure hope you have coffee here."  
  
***  
  
It seemed to Adrienne that there really was not much to do in Imladris, aside from talk and eat. Legolas had told her of various games and the like, but these did not really interest her. Adrienne was so used to sitting at home reading, using the phone or computer, or surfing the internet, that she felt quite out of place in a world that never even heard of electricity.  
  
Still, she found solace in talking to Legolas, for he was almost always around. They got on so well together, it was like the world had meant for him to find her in the forest. She had to admit to herself that she was beginning to form more than just friendly feelings for the delectable Elf prince.  
  
There were moments when his face would take a certain expression, like his amused smile, or when he would say a certain something, that made Adrienne's insides begin to melt. She repressed these feeling though, for she believed that he could never feel the same way about her - no matter how much she wished for it.  
  
***  
  
As days passed, Adrienne began to feel different, although just in minor ways. She began to feel taller, slightly stronger, and she began to remember more about her previous life. It was not long before she could pick up on the conversations of other Elves speaking their own language, and understand parts of what they said. She was becoming Celebhiril.  
  
***  
  
On the evening of Adrienne's eighth day in Rivendell, a Saturday, Elladan had organised a banquet in honour of Adrienne's return. Not only did Elladan enjoy a good party, he also hoped that meeting 'old friends' might help jog Adrienne's memory.  
  
The evening ran smoothly, and Adrienne met many interesting people, including a delightful Elf by the name of Titharas, whom Adrienne spent a good deal of time talking to. It was frustrating at times though, not only for Adrienne but also for those who had known her well previously. She was a different person, for now, and they, like her family, had to get to know the 'new Celebhiril'.  
  
Of course, it was strange being called 'Celebhiril' by many as well. Several times someone behind Adrienne had attempted to get her attention by calling out her Elven name, and several times she had not realised that they were talking to her.  
  
During the evening, Legolas caught Adrienne's attention from across the hall, and wandered discreetly over to her. At the time, Adrienne was telling yet another intrigued Elf the story of her life over the past week, and so she found Legolas' interruption a welcome one.  
  
"Care to dance?" He asked nonchalantly, gazing at Adrienne.  
  
"I have no idea how," Adrienne replied truthfully, "but why not." She continued, grinning. She excused herself from her audience, and followed Legolas down to the other end of the hall, where half a dozen other couples danced to a violin quartet.  
  
"So, how exactly do you dance?" Asked Adrienne, suddenly nervous. She looked around at the other couples, and found the dance to be somewhat like a waltz.  
  
"Like this." Replied Legolas, taking her hands and placing one around his neck, and holding the other gently in his own. He placed his free hand around her waist, and took a step to the left.  
  
He was clearly about to explain the next step, when Adrienne performed it, stepping backwards. She found she knew the next step as well, much to her own surprise.  
  
"Don't know how, eh?" Said Legolas, wearing that amused smile that always made Adrienne weak at the knees.  
  
"It just came back to me." She replied, smiling.  
  
They danced in this fashion for the next few songs, while Adrienne got used to the style of dance again. As they danced Adrienne felt her desire for the Elf-prince increase. She had never been this close to Legolas before, and she knew she didn't want to leave his arms.  
  
Suddenly, the most recent song, a lively tune, ended and the next one began. This piece was much slower; melodic and romantic. She felt Legolas lean in to whisper in her ear, "We've got to be closer for this one."  
  
She felt her heartbeat quicken as he slid his hand further around her waist. He let go of her hand, and positioned this arm around her waist as well. She put her now free hand around his neck, this bringing them so close that their faces were side-by-side. She could feel his warm breath blowing strands of her hair, tickling her ear.  
  
This perfect moment seemed to last forever, and even when a new song started, another lively one, neither changed their stance. For the first time Adrienne believed that maybe, just maybe, Legolas might return the growing feelings she had for him.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, as Adrienne lay in her bed, she wondered if she had simply imagined dancing with Legolas. It seemed to good to be true, and felt no more real than the dream she'd had the previous night. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The next morning Adrienne slept in after having stayed up late the night before. At around eleven o'clock she awoke and forced herself to get up, stumbling over to the washbasin. She splashed cold water onto her face, not only to wake herself up but also to help the headache she had. She still wasn't very well acclimated to Elvish alcohol, even though she hadn't exactly lost her wits at all the previous night.  
  
She dressed and did all those tedious morning things that do not need recounting, and proceeded to head for the door, hoping to find breakfast or someone who would make it. She opened the door, and to her surprise there stood Legolas, hand in the air about to knock.  
  
"Perfect timing." Said Legolas amusedly, "I'm glad to see you are finally awake." Adrienne just blinked at him groggily. "Ah, I see you are in need of refreshment." Legolas continued, offering her his arm.  
  
Adrienne took it and said, "What has put you in such a goddamn good mood?"  
  
"I'm not," he replied, grinning, "you're just in a particularly bad one."  
  
Having breakfasted and been supplied with something not dissimilar to Alka- Seltzer, Adrienne walked with Legolas around the city in no particular direction, talking about the party. Legolas was pleased to hear that she had indeed had an enlightening time meeting people, and had had many memories return to her.  
  
They walked to their favourite spot, a quiet place by a stream, and sat for a while in silence. Suddenly Legolas remembered something.  
  
"How could I forget?" He said, "Your father said he wants to meet with you today."  
  
"Oh. When?" Asked Adrienne, wondering what he intended to speak to her about.  
  
"He didn't say, I suppose he will come looking for you sometime. Perhaps we should stay closer to your rooms so that you are easier to find."  
  
"Good idea." Replied Adrienne, standing up.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Elrond was already looking for his daughter, and just as he was walking to her chambers, Legolas and Adrienne rounded the corner on the same path.  
  
"Mae govannen." He said to the pair, smiling. "May I join you?"  
  
"Of course." Replied Adrienne.  
  
They talked about the party and how Adrienne's life was. She told them that being in Middle-earth still felt like a dream, and admitted to missing her life on Earth a great deal despite enjoying herself in Rivendell.  
  
"I miss my family." Said she. "I often wonder what they are doing; whether they think I've run away, or been kidnapped or something. I expect they'll eventually assume I'm dead."  
  
"I wish I could tell you otherwise," said Elrond with deep sympathy in his eyes, "but no doubt you are right. They had no knowledge of this.  
  
"But I really came here to talk about your future. If the prophecy is true, then you will need to be ready for when the time comes." Both Adrienne and Legolas nodded in agreement. "In fact, seeing as Legolas here has taken such an interest in you, perhaps he'll be able to help train you."  
  
Adrienne could swear Legolas blushed ever so slightly as Elrond said this, and he agreed to do so.  
  
"Very good." Said Elrond. "I assume you know where to find all the necessary equipment?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Excellent, I suggest you start as soon as possible." Said Elrond, who continued to thank them and told them that he really must be going as he was meeting a messenger from Lothlórien within the hour.  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
"Perhaps we should fetch your bow, Adrienne."  
  
"Today?" Moaned Adrienne, still recovering from her hangover.  
  
"Tomorrow then?" Asked Legolas hopefully.  
  
"I promise. Can we just chill for the rest of today?"  
  
"Chill?"  
  
"Relax."  
  
"Oh! Of course." Said Legolas, smiling. "I know just the place."  
  
***  
  
Adrienne followed Legolas down various paths, eventually coming to a winding passage lined with tall hedges. They walked down this for a few minutes, and came to a small garden, enclosed by a ring of trees. A tiny stream trickled past a single flat rock, perfect for sitting on.  
  
"This is my favourite place in Imladris. I come here whenever I need to think." Said Legolas.  
  
Adrienne watched the gorgeous Elf look around the garden as though it held many cherished memories. The expression on his face, and the way the light breeze blew his hair across his face - now more than ever before her knees turned to jelly. "It's beautiful, enchanting." Said Adrienne vis-à-vis the perfect little garden.  
  
"*You're* enchanting." Said Legolas quietly, and *almost* nervously, as he stepped towards her.  
  
Before Adrienne had a chance to react to the unexpected approach, Elladan burst into the garden. "I thought I might find you here. I thought you would like to know, Elrohir has returned earlier than we thought.  
  
"Great," replied Adrienne, "of course I'll come." She could see the disappointment on Legolas' face as they left the garden. Of course, she felt it too, so much so that it surprised her.  
  
Her mind whirled as they headed for Elrohir's chambers. She wanted more than anything for Elrohir to have arrived just ten minutes later! What was she thinking - she'd only known this man for just over a week, but somehow.  
  
***  
  
After meeting Elrohir, Adrienne retreated to her chambers. Although it had been good to hear of Aragorn and Arwen, in fact rather exciting considering she had only ever read about them, she had been dying to get away so that she could think about what had happened that afternoon with Legolas.  
  
She wasn't quite sure that those two words, "You're enchanting," had ever actually been said by him - maybe she'd imagined it, but gods, she hoped she hadn't.  
  
Adrienne cast her thoughts to the previous few days, though they felt like a month at least, and thought of all she had been through. No wonder she felt something for him, he'd barely left her side; supporting her, even carrying her spirit at times. For the first time she really thought about and realised that he was far more than just a pretty face, and perhaps more than just a friend.  
  
She put the topic out of her mind for the moment, and looked for the bow that she apparently owned. She found it in a cupboard in her bedroom, along with a quiver of arrows. Like everything else in Rivendell, it was lovely. She held the bow in her hands and mimicked shooting with it, and with the action returned suddenly memories of using the bow.  
  
Restless, Adrienne picked up the diary for the hundredth time and tried again to read it, but still to no avail.  
  
Finding nothing else to do, fatigue enveloped her and before she knew it she had fallen asleep atop the covers of her bed. Her dreams that night reflected the thoughts of the day. She dreamt of her Earth-family, of archery, and most of all of Legolas. 


End file.
